Orange Wedges
by Zelia Theb
Summary: Kurama's fondest memory of eating orange flavored candy is made in the Kuwabara residence. OneShot KuramaKuwabara CandySeriesIII


Another installment in the _YYH_ Candy Series. This particular fic was a suggestion from **shadow dragon**, I hope that everyone gives it a shot.

It's not a coupling that I ever thought I would write about, but I'm doing it, because it's a challenge to make the more obscure couplings _work_, let alone make readers read it! So give it a chance, because I assure you, I'm meeting this challenge with everything I've got.

If the title didn't give it away already, this is a (-drum roll-) Kurama-Kazuma Kuwabara fic. Give it a chance, and review to let me know how I did. Please, no spoiler reviews. I have seen the whole series now, but still, I don't want other readers who haven't to see the spoiler. Thanks!

* * *

Orange Wedges

By Zelia Theb

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

This is possibly the hardest thing I have had to do, at least in my human life. It's a distant second to the chance that I might need to tell Mother about my true past, and that I am truly a conglomerate of two beings; one being her son, and the other being the notorious Youko thief Kurama.

It is truly a test of my heart. I have to do this today; I simply cannot bear the torture anymore. This harmless crush has started to take a heavy toll on my schoolwork. The worst part of it all is that it only developed upon realizing that my previous crush wanted to grow old with only one person. I am over Yusuke now, but I have realized that another ally of ours is truly just as outstanding.

What am I expecting? It is nearly impossible to turn a straight man into a gay man in only one sitting, if at all. Not only that, he is honorable, and hopelessly devoted to Hiei's sister, even if it a one-way street. Perhaps once I tell him, it will fade, and I won't need to fret over it any longer. The embarrassment will pass, but then…will I find myself falling for Hiei then? Koenma? Will this Shuichi's need for love extend even to the females? I should have just settled for a classmate, but of course, that's out of the question; it could put them in danger.

I pull my hand out of the maroon pocket that I was keeping it in and ring the doorbell to his home once. My keen sense of smell detects burning tar and tobacco. His elder brunette sister opens the door and greets me, a cigarette placed conveniently between two fingers in her right hand.

"Hey, Kurama," she says, "You normally bring my baby bro candy?" I am not shocked by her statement; I know that she is just as astute as I am. I shake my head negatively and await her next remark.

"It's probably not going to work, you know," Shizuru states, leading me to the stairs at the back of the house, "Unless somehow you convince him that you can be the guy that's the exception and don't say the 'Y' word."

I bow my head and say, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

I keep my head high as I ascend the stairs toward his room, and then follow the muffled sound of heavy metal music; quite possibly his favorite band Megallica. I knock on his door, listening to the various shuffling of papers and the halt of the music, and wait as it opens.

"Oh, hey Kurama!" my friend says excitedly, motioning me to come in. His room is neat and tidy, adorned with sports and music posters, and unfinished homework sits on plain desk near the window. I study him and all of his chiseled features as he tries to think of what to say next; he was clearly surprised by my visit.

"You can sit down if ya want, I was just doing some homework but it's not due for three more days," he informs me, carrot colored hair bouncing with every word. I smile and take a seat on his bed; the mattress is firmer than I would have preferred to sleep on, but a back-sleeper and someone so defined and tall is more suited to such a bed.

"Whatcha bring?" he asks, noting the brightly colored bag in my hand. He takes a seat next to me, and I hand him the bag.

"It's a gift," I answer nervously. He glances at me, obviously aware that I'm nervous. Normally I am quite composed, so I must have set off a red flag to him.

"Cool! Orange Wedges!" he exclaims, pulling out a morsel of the candy; a jelly concoction covered in sugar crystals, shaped to imitate the look of an actual orange slice. He puts one in his mouth and holds the bag to me, offering me a piece.

"No thank you," I decline, wondering why I allowed my stomach to become so upset and uncomposed.

"What's up, Kurama?" he asks, setting the bag aside after taking out another piece of candy.

"I didn't just come here to give you candy, Kuwabara," I inform him. I continue against my body's suggestion, "I wanted to tell you something."

He raises a dark auburn eyebrow in question, obviously trying to think of what it is I want to say, and states, "Go for it."

I pause a moment, and then request, "Will you promise me that you won't be uncomfortable?" It's a silly question, because the real core of the promise is that he won't show me that he is uncomfortable; though I will be able to tell anyhow.

"It's a promise, man to man," he smiles assuringly.

"That's just it," I let out a jittery giggle with my words, standing from the bed to face him, "Man to man…" A look of bewilderment comes over his face; and yet I can still see that out of all the outcomes he is trying to create, he will be completely caught off-guard when I admit my feelings for him.

"You see, Kazuma, I came here today to express," I swallow, my teenaged side becoming more prominent, "My love for you."

And there is silence. I suddenly become aware of everything as my demon soul takes over; the scent of cigarettes from downstairs, blending with saccharine oranges and fear. His heart rate has increased, and beyond his eyes I see thoughts chaotically try to come to terms with my confession; trying to find a proper response and maintain his promise.

"Why?" he blinks.

The weight lifted from my shoulders must have been swallowed into the pits of my stomach. I open my mouth and reply, "You are genuine."

He takes a deep breath and mentions aloud, "I hope I'm not breaking my promise."

"You aren't," I quickly declare, "It was a ridiculous thing for me to ask you to promise."

"No…no," Kuwabara protests swiftly, "I understand." He looks me in the eyes, a sign that this could not possibly ruin our friendship at the least, and adds, "Getting rejected really sucks, and you wanted to prepare yourself for that. And it's kinda weird too…"

"How so?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I mean, Kurama having a fear of rejection…girls _and_ guys fall all over you."

I stop him; "_And_ guys?" I know in my heart that I prefer them to women, but I wouldn't have guess that Kuwabara would know of men who adored me…unless it was himself?

"Yeah, well…" Kuwabara says, devoid of any tension, "Urameshi once mentioned that if it weren't for Keiko he'd probably bang you in a second." My heart jumps; "But those are his words not mine so I'm sorry if it sounds kinda crude, but ya know, that's just the kind of guy that Urameshi is and all…" He chuckles uneasily, a sign that he was going to discontinue his rambling.

Yusuke…but my heart no longer desires him…

"But that did not bother you?" I question.

"Nah, people can't help who they fall in love with, I just never thought that a guy would like me so I never really thought about it," my ally mentions, standing from the bed to join me on foot, "And I guess ever since that weird dream about having to kiss Urameshi back to life I just figured that I wasn't into guys."

Uncertainty taints my body. Is he admitting that he would like to try liking boys, or that he would never try?

"I know what you're wondering…and I'm nervous too. I guess I just didn't that something like this would ever happen on a day that I just wanted to get ahead on homework." He laughs coarsely, and places a hand on my shoulder; "But…"

"But…?" I urge him, quirking an eyebrow up.

"Well, you and I are pretty good friends, and we've been through a lot together." He swallows hard, staring me in the eyes, and seemingly unsure of what he was actually saying; "I mean, you could be patient with me, right? I don't think that I should just automatically say no because of some pre-conceptual motions…"

"Pre-conceived notions," I correct him, a studious side of me emerging.

"Yeah, those. Anyway, if I give myself time to think…"

"You should," I interrupt him, "Believe me, I would understand…"

"No, I shouldn't," he says seriously, "'Cause I would be a damn fool if I thought about it too long and ended up regretting anything." He releases my shoulder, but not his gaze; "Listen, Kurama. If you can wait on all that intimate and lovey-dovey stuff to come when the time is right…I guess, take it real slow, I'll give it a shot." He looks down, and I'm not entirely sure if it's because he is ashamed of deciding to date a male or if he is afraid of what I will do next.

However, this is possibly the best way that this situation could have gone! It must be evident, because a smile insists on spanning my face; cheek to cheek.

"It doesn't bo…"

He interrupts me this time; "No, it doesn't. And ya prolly couldn't guess, but I don't really feel all that uncomfortable with ya, even now." I try to say something else, but he tosses me the bag of the candy and suggest, "So, would ya mind hanging out here a bit, and helping me out with some homework?" He beams at me, putting the creatures in my stomach to rest.

"Of course, Kazuma," I respond, taking a seat on the bed closer to his desk. He turns the music back on, and though the volume isn't as loud as before, I still know that it is one of his (and my own) favorite instrumental works from the band.

I place one of the orange wedges in my mouth and consume it. The taste places a firm memory into my mind; one that I will surely never forget.

****

The End

* * *

Author's Note

This fic has a potential for continuation. Although I probably won't do this (because I want "The Candy Series" to remain a series of one-shots), I might consider it based on reader feedback and how many reviews I get.

Yes, I just had to put in the Megallica reference. For those of you who are Metallica fans, or read the manga, you'll notice that Yoshihiro Togashi makes reference to listening to Metallica's album "Ride the Lightning", which was released the year I was born. Metallica is my all time favorite band, having listened to them literally when I sprung forth from the womb, so again, I just HAD to put in that minor reference.

I updated Story Status' in my bio to include Candy Series Requests and the like as well.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, **shadow dragon**! And everyone else as well!

Zelia Theb


End file.
